A day in Haibara's life
by Skhal333
Summary: Everyone is away and ai-kun is sick who would take care of her...


Just a two shot and if you find mistakes i am happy to hear and improve on my next story

* * *

"Okay Hakase have a safe trip"  
"Bye Ai-kun take care"  
"And don't you dare to eat any unhealthy food remember i would know if you gain few pounds"  
"*sweat drop* YES MAAM"  
"Bye"  
Huh now better get to work or the compound would be spoiled...(after few hours)... So this molecule is not able to counter act the substrate must need a stabilizer to make it effective but that would only preserve it for longer duration but not revert the poisons effect (drip..drip..drop) huh! Oh shit the cloths are still left outside for drying *going up stairs quickly* don't rain don't rain dam it is raining

[Me]

the little brown headed girl bravely pulled the clothes from the rod in the heavy rain and ran back inside the house with a little victory s smile but unaware to the fact that she is already became the victim of her annoying enemy 'flu'  
"achoo" sneeze a girl loudly which makes her feel...

[Ai Haibara]

Dam it! i caught it again better take a hot shower before it gets worst because if this time i fell sick i would be is hell of trouble Kudo-kun is in Osaka and wont be coming for few days Hakase just left for meeting about his new invention and Yoshida, Khojima, Tusbaraya are out of town for this holidays "aahh" the rain stopped seems like i don't have that bad of a day and shower feels really good again what catalyst i should add to make sure it counter act the poison may be just keeping the head empty may help huum..

That was good (beep..beep..beep) hmh? Oh mail from fan club.  
"Higo Ryusk Interview on 7news at 9:00 PM about upCOMMING MATCH" better set up reminder research go to hell what time it is now 5:00 clock better get moving first buy i will by this thing sorry Hakase bread, peanut butter and blue berry jam the store should be open till 8:00 PM so i should clean up the lab

[Me]

the brown haired cleaned her lab in a hurry adding some food and water for lab rats and 'hurried out of the house with a fusae brand purse that seemed a little too big for the girls physical age

[Subaru Okiya]

but it seems like little princess has forgotten to take an umbrella while it feels like the day still has some rain left better go with her or she would be in trouble but would it be fine?, well i guess it would be better to use active method ones in a while'

"Going out somewhere"  
"Subaru-san yes to shop" what the hell is he doing here {i know she never called him using his first name except when he gained some trust from her}  
"Mind if i join in my supplies are down as well, so i better get some grocery"  
"If you eat too much your look would go down the drain"  
"I do have guest sometime so i doubt its me"  
"Guest... a girlfriend? "

"Don t worry princess your knight will still protect you even if he had a girlfriend" that is if she was alive

"That is not very reliable for a knight and i am not some damsel in distress"  
"ha-ha-ha true so pls come in"

[Ai Haibara]  
"..." conformed i should not trust him .Is that the new lock system guess Kudo must have told him to change the old one so this guy is of some importance...and seems like Kudo asked him to keep an eye on me let him come *an dark aura raised from her*

[Subaru Okiya]

For a little girl she has become scary and blunt well at least she trust me enough to let me go with her to buy some grocery that should give me a for-the-word-of-thanks-curry ticket what should i buy in grocery let s see after we reach their

"So where is Hakase ?"  
"He is out on work "

"And Conan-kun"

"He is out and why are you asking that to me?"

"Well i haven't seen him in a while so"

"And"  
"You two are good friends so"  
"Oh is that so"

Blunt as always guess she really does suspect me a lot although that is expected but a...that what makes her, 'her' sister i wonder what Akemi would say probably something like Shiho seems like your daughter a cute father-daughter pai-  
"What are you smiling about?"  
"humm?"  
"You were smiling like some sweet midday dream"  
"Well something like that"keeping an eye on me well

"What are you going to take? "

"Just something s"  
"Something s...?"  
"Yeah"  
"Bread, peanut butter and blue berry jam? "

"How do you know? "

"Just a guess considering we are standing in Breakfast section" and i know you well enough that makes it too obvious

"Oh but that is not very obvious"  
"Well since Hakase is out and today is an interview of Higo Ryuske" and since you are much like her

"Did you bug my house? "

"Why would i? Besides i don't like to enter into someone s personal space" unless i have a good reason

"Who knows may be you are a lollicon" ha ha good thing Masumi isn't here to hear this

"That s too harsh"  
"Lollicon knight" uuh no wonder she was able to with stand the pressure in the organization wonder how Conan-kun manages to handle her But in any case she has become more social than before at least that is good development

[Me]

after picking all the stuffs including Haibara's food and Subaru's grocery they went till counter since Haibara was first in line she finished her billing first then came the blow that left her body paralyzed 'this feeling, the pressure where is it coming from; its coming from him i can't stay with him i have to get away'

[Subaru Okiya]

So bourbon is here too better get her out of this place "huh" where did she go dam it she ran away, better go after her [rain] she really has a bad luck today.

[Ai Haibara]

'huh su huh su huh su' 'uh' it started raining again better run faster, finale home sweet home but that pressure why does kudo-kun has to give him his house and that also for free i really got to put some sense in him, but first better change the wet dress

"Achoo great now i am in trouble", well anyway since it is 8:13 so better enjoy the show till i can.  
Huh all done now time to enjoy the interview feeling a bit dizzy guess the fever is taking effect good thing Hakase keeps all the flu required stuffs What s the time 8:58 uh show is about to start..  
Dig-dong ding-dong Who is it at this time? uh

"Okiya-san" the pressure from before is ...gone ?.  
"Well i came to check on you since you ran away from the shop"  
"Oh is that so well since you are done checking on me what now?" breathing heavily

"But you don't seem well since you are breathing heavily"  
"I am fine and can take care of myself since i am not a kid"  
"Okay but do you mind if i stay here for a wh-"  
"Yes i do mind, and if you really want to why not just force in and stay"  
"I won't commit such a barbaric behavior" since i promised her

"My my wh-what a gentle man" rugged breathing {Subaru: man she doesn't make it easy}  
"But are you sure you don't seem good"  
"I-i am fi-"[Haibara fell down]  
"Dam it uh her fever is high better take her home"{Subaru: wonder how this two are sister's one is uptight as an adult even being small in her age and the other being childish for her age}

[Me]

Once Subaru-san took the girl into her arms and started to walk to her bed to search key for Hakase's house to lock it the little princess as he refers to clutches on to his sweater while shivering violently the brown haired(pls bear with me since i don't know what is the color of his hair as in name) guy hold the girl closer and gently placed her on the bed and tugged the blanket properly before going for search their he found Conan s spare glasses and key's to Hakase's house took out some of her clothes and putted in the bag before going near the girl to pick her up from the bed. The brown head girl was asleep heavily the guy lifted her up with the blanket wrapped around her with the bag on his shoulder and walked out of the resident locking behind the door and the gate as he took out the umbrella to prevent themself from getting wet the little girl shifted in his arms as the lightning struck. As the weight of bag made themselves aware he walked through the rain holding a girl who had quite a bad day.

After tucking the girl in his bed he headed towards the library with a bottle of bourbon and ice in a glass to read the mystery book he left unfinished. Few hours later The lights went out as he was about to reach the climax of the novel he disappointingly kept the book down on the table after placing the bookmark he walked out of the study towards his room where the little princess is asleep due to fever.

'time to check the temperature he walked towards the room only to find her shivering through cold since the lights went out the heater and humidifier stopped working the girl was shivering uncontrollably when he got near to put the blanket that was pushed away by her leg the little girl quickly grabbed his brown sweater so tightly it became very hard to remove her hand from his sweater finally giving up on that idea as her body was getting colder he decided to stay with her until her temp is back to normal as he entered the bed cupping the girl in his arms as if a baby and laying down on the bed.

[Subaru Okiya]

Honestly what a trouble, I thought taking care of her would be good way of knowing her habits more but if her fever stays high she won't be in good shape, although it seems that her nightmare are lower than before as per Conan it was 6 out of seven days she would have nightmares, that organization seriously had put the fear of death in her after all fear of death is worse than the death itself. Wonder when would power come and what was bourbon doing at the shop if i remember correctly he works at a cafe so it should be common is what i would normally think but that doesn't explains him standing in electronic section without carry basket and staffs from his cafe means he is probably planning to do something or i am just over thinking anyway it would be better to let Conan-kun know about Amuro. "huuuuh" finally light came now if she lets go off my sweater, Mari would probably drool over this hum, so much is going on and yet nothing seems visible (After few minutes of time pass)  
Ah she left my sweater but it seems like the temp is still not normal yet better go check on appliance or there would be waste of electricity.

[Me]

The person in brown sweater shifted slowly and carefully so as not to awake the little girl. The girl was sleeping very quietly her ragged breathing are now more subtle and deep, taking into account that she would be okay in few minutes he headed towards the study room to check the lamp is on or off but as it turns out lamp was indeed on after turning it off he went to the main hall carrying a book from study thinking about what is healthy for a sick child. As he sat their using his laptop at the main room after some time he thought "better check her temp" he walked toward the room with a thermometer only to see, she is almost about to fall of the bed probably due to a nightmare "Nightmare; better wake her up than let her sleep"  
"oi wake up oi! wake up"*zzu* the little girl swigged her leg toward the knight of her protection only to be dodged by the person in question on a close proximity Although it seemed like it barely had strength but was quick enough to make anyone amaze after a little bit of shouting the little girl waked up in a breathless manner only to find the most unlikely person near the bed.

Thinking that she has been kidnapped she looked around the house only to realize that the room is one of kudo's mansion (okay i wasn't able to form a sentence to explain her actions and realization) "so you did kidnapped me"(rugged breathing)  
"That is harsh, of course not"  
"So why am i here"  
"Well since Hakase is out of town and there is no one to take care, i thought maybe i should"  
"Why, what are you, my father? "

"Your knight"  
"I would love to have servant instead"  
"Okiya Subaru at your service"  
"Get me a cup of tea then"  
"hahaha yes, princess"

[Ai Haibara]

he isn't serious is he and it seems like i missed the interview, wait a sec it should be available on YouTube. Good thing sleep did some good at least i am feeling a bit better now though it seems like i am not getting out of this thing any time soon so better let him take care of me but i should inform others "Here is your herbal tea, and i am guessing you want to watch your show"  
"Yes if you may"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Fine, laptop pls"  
"Yes of course wait a moment"  
"humm " so he is gone sup mmmh the tea tastes good i better ask how he made it though it has quite a bit of ingredient seems he is bringing his laptop wonder would there be any clues about his identity or something to reveal himself no i doubt it he would probably stay with me to keep an eye on his laptop or keep things password protected and no way he is going to let me mess around with his laptop.  
"Here you go, watch as much as you like but if you feel sick take some sleep"  
"I know what to do since i am not a kid"  
"You look like one, well i am off, need anything press that button and the cold medicine and aspirin are in this drawer"  
"..."*Haibara intensely watching Higo Ryuske s interview barely paying attention to Subaru-san*  
"Guess i am off early than i thought"

[Subaru okiya]

Will she check my laptop of course she would or she would at least try wonder what she would think of my little setup *smiling* better hurry won't want to miss the show after all.

[Ai Haibara]

Few hours later

Okay just one more video about interview no rather should sleep before that let see what he got in his laptop hummm quite a usage of storage seems like it is full of data as expected password protected okay let s see if i can break it or wait a sec since Subaru-san is a Sherlocken he probably have password 4869 and done? How? That was it What is this an XXX folder um should i open it or not, open or not uhh lets open it *click-click*  
HuH POPEYE THE SAILOR MAN , COURAGE THE COWARDLY DOG SHOW , BARBY GIRL , JHONNY BRAVO , OSWORLD , JHONNY TEST , BEN 10 , POWER PUFF GILS , SAMURAI JACK , KIMPOSSIBLE , MICKY MOUSE CLUB HOUSE , this guy got issues serious issues but it won t take that much space no the quality seems high enough, just in case better check for something else... an imp folder seems like a real deal

Wow what a design it seems he is the real thing but still this all could be fabricated then i must stay on guard now *rubbing her eyes* should go to sleep it not like i could use his laptop for my work

*beep-beep*  
A chat message from Rin, who is this girl, let s see what she has send, what the 'What are you doing online baby i thought you were taking care of someone'  
Who is this, few hours ago, his chat history? *'so baby can we have it tonight at your place'  
'As much as i would love to i can't'  
'Then my place'  
'Sorry i can't today'  
'WWwhhhyyy'(Haibara: what's wrong with this girl.)  
'well because a little girl in my neighbor got sick and since there was no one to take care of her i am doing it today and apparently she is reading my chat history'*

"Reading people's personal chat history is not a good habit"  
"And apparently you knew so it doesn't make it up"  
"Well you should take rest now; kid shouldn't stay awake for late night"  
"I am not a kid"  
"At least you look like one or do you wish to stay sick"  
"Okay i am going to sleep"

[Me]  
the brown haired girl slept on bed that was pretty soft and warm which helped her ease her fever a little comfortable with which she entered into deep sleep completely unaware of a person approaching her to check her temp and to retrieve his own laptop though the little show was entertaining still it was far from fulfilling his amusement having acquired his object of action he walked towards the study while thinking of how to make her happy a bit more happy to wave away the imprints of the organization from her. He consider both the little humans and animals though little humans generally called kids were more appropriate but they are the option that are unavailable due to being out of town which lives him with one choice that is animals he thought around what kind of animal she would like to have...

What should i get her as pet and will kudos agree if i kept a pet in their house better think what pet to give her before asking she seems to love cats but she also loves dogs may be a bunny no she might have a hard time dealing with it, it seems thinking about it is harder than i thought might as well leave it for some other time else

[Ai Haibara]

In the mourning

That was some deep sleep, Hun the curtains are open so that s what cause the rise in cortisol levels

"Waked up? "

"huh? "

"Are you awake? "

"What are you doing here? "

"You are awake; i came to check your temp which seems normal"  
"Guess my fever is gone so i will be-"  
"Get freshen up the breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes"  
"Okay 'mom'"  
"ha ha ha ha ha"  
The temp really has gone down that guess my fever really has gotten away with sleep. It seems sleep does help, but this time it was a quick recovery, good thing now i can get out of here as soon as possible *sound of stomach growl* should do that after having some food.

[Subaru Okiya]

Good her health seems good guess her fever is over but just in case better give her some herbal tea with some egg porridge that will be a reassurance. So since the menu is ready time to work. Thank god Yukiko-san had taught me make food or i would have been in trouble. Wonder what she would say.

[Me]

The brown haired girl entered the kitchen only to receive a reply by the well-disguised chef "the hair dryer is in the cupboard" the little girl turned around with her wet shaggy her and walked without uttering a word making the guy smile at his understanding of the girl while the girl in question try to wrap her head around the luck due to which such a turn of event occurred although she was unlucky enough to get her sick and miss her show but at the same time she was lucky enough to get well and watch the show although it was kind of weird but it still happened the girl dried her hair and came back to the kitchen to treat her stomach with some food made by Okiya Subaru

"humm that actually tastes good"  
"Thank you for compliment"  
"Who taught you to cook?"  
Sorry can't say On my own"  
"Oh is that so"  
"What? Don t believe me"  
"Well it s not my fault you aren't believable"  
"Most people have different opinion about it"  
"So are you free you seemed like you could use some time pass"  
"Well i don't have to go to university so yes i a free"  
"Mind going to movie"  
"Are you sure? You were sick yesterday"  
"I will be going either you come or not"  
"then i guess i will be accompany you"  
*one eye raise*"Fine"


End file.
